Hello World
by Risetotheoccasion
Summary: Jackson can finally have  laugh - it takes a blast from the past to make him


**Hi guys the whole Jackson thing was really getting to me because he's just there and not really getting a meaning, they are treating him like an object and not even portraying the whole situation he is in, he's mostly there to expand Aaron and that's just not fair so I have had enough and have decided to create a character to give Jackson a whole new light, she's kind of a blast from the past. Please Enjoy! AND SERIOUSLY NO ARRON ON NEW YEAR? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME Love Risetotheoccasion. PS From the point of view of Jackson.**

Hello World

I was in the pub yet again with Hazel, Aaron, Flynn and my career Joe.

It's not like I didn't like going to the pub but I never really got to do anything I really wanted to do anymore, I had asked to go to bar west but mum and Aaron argued that I wasn't up to it.

What do they know? They aren't the ones trapped, I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't let me all the sympathy I got it was nothing to me.

Especially not from him, Flynn, the new bloke in Aaron's life, my stupid idea open relationship and all that crap, I hate the way he looks at Aaron and the way he smiles and his good looks, Aaron has amazing taste.

Aaron doesn't know how I feel of course when he gets to go out and I'm well I'm trapped I want him to have that life I don't want him trapped like me he's too young so I let him go.

'Jackson do you want another drink love?' Mum asked

That brought me out of my thoughts 'No thanks'

'Jay are you alright?' Aaron asked

'I have to be don't I' I snapped

'No need to snap at him like that he's just trying to care' Flynn said placing a hand on Aaron's knee

God if I could move I'd deck him and enjoy it.

'Jackson do you want me to take you home?' Joe asked with sympathy

'No I want to go to bar west'

'Another night maybe love' mum suggested

'Fine' I said going silent I didn't want a conversation and that's when mum went on about good TV that was on.

Paddy then came over and joined us.

'Hey, everyone alright?'

'Yes Pads everything is good what about you?' Aaron said

'I'm just waiting on a builder' Paddy said

The group all looked horrified

'Paddy' Mum said.

'I didn't mean it like that Hazel, she offered to meet me here'

'The builder's a she?' Aaron asked

'Yes, some girl named Beth'

'BETH' I said hard to keep the shock out of my voice to receive looks from everyone around me.

'You know her?' Paddy and Aaron asked in unison

'Yes she used to live the flat below me; she's pretty good worked with her on a couple of jobs'

As Aaron was going to ask how friendly Beth and I used to be she entered. As amazing as I remembered with the brown hair and her amazing smile.

'That's her' I said to the group as Paddy went to greet her, and then she noticed me

'Baby Jay' She screamed rushing towards me and throwing her arms around me 'I heard about what happened and I can't believe it your always in the flipping wars aren't you, never a dull moment'

I laughed and the group was surprised at how my mood had suddenly changed

'Well aren't you still the same cheeky chic' I laughed

'I don't even know where to begin' Aaron stated

'I'm guessing you two used to be close'

'Who you saying used to too? We still are close' Beth said

'You got that right babe' I laughed

'Do you two wanna tell me what's going on?' Hazel asked

'I really wanna know that too' Aaron said a hint of anger in his voice

'I'll tell you the story, I met Jackson when he was doing up a flat for myself and my mum, I was only 17 and well he was 19 and he's the reason I became a builder we started working on projects with him and moved into the flat below him and then one day he disappears into thin air and I hear he's paralysed and well I was devastated not my Jay and then I hear he's living in Emmerdale and I get a call about a job here and so I rush out'

'Well you found me' I say

'Boy I'm glad I did, oh sorry Mr Kirk I forgot I was here for you so what does this job involve?'

'It's building a nursery, in an existing room of my house; do you need to take a look?'

'Paddy's a very good mate of mine' I say

'Well any mate of yours is a mate of mine' Beth said with a smile 'Let's call it £500 and job will be done within a week that seem good to you Jay?'

'Take it Paddy, she's never normally this generous'

'That cheap?' Paddy said sounding surprised.

'Why not?'

'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow' with that Paddy left the group.

'So where you staying' I ask Beth

'The back of my van probably' she says while laughing

'Oh no you're not you can stay in the spare room at Dale Head can't she mum?'

'Anyone that puts a smile on your face like she does is welcome to stay' mum said

'Great thanks Mrs Rhodes, and I'm guessing this must be Aaron' pointing to the skin head 'matches the description Sol gave me' Beth laughed

'What's it to you if I am' Aaron barked

'Keep your cool; I'm not after your man'

Aaron didn't like her I could tell too clever for her own good he thought.

'Call me Hazel' mum said 'so you been friends with Jackson long'

'Two years now, best two years of my life'

'You're so sweet' I laughed

'And so you remaining two must be Aaron's bit on the side and Jackson's career'

You could see the fury in Aaron's eyes at this comment 'Jay wants to be in an open relationship' Aaron barked and stood up ready to take a swing at Beth.

Flynn was up on his feet ready to diffuse the situation but it was too late as Aaron had already swung but Beth caught his fist.

'You really shouldn't hit a girl' Beth says dropping his fist to the shock of the pub 'I was only joking I know Jay wants you to be happy it's his caring nature'.

'That showed you' I hiss at Aaron

'Jay I'm sorry'

'Too late, I wanna leave'

'Fine love we'll go you, I and Joe' Mum said standing up

'No you won't' I say and mum stands there in shock

'I'm going with Beth if any of you follow you'll regret it'

Mum and Aaron look hurt and Joe is in shock, Flynn doesn't know what to do.

Beth and I leave and I ask her to push me to a quiet spot in a field where we can talk.

'Your boy's quite a handful' she laughs

'Sorry he gets jealous easy'

'You should tell him how you feel then'

I'm stunned 'You know me too well'

'You bet I do' she winks

We sit there in comfortable silence; nothing ever needs to be said between us to understand each other.

'Thanks for not asking how I feel' I say smiling

'Well you would have given he the answer crap but I'm getting on with it' she does know m too well.

'Are they over protective?' she asks and I nod she totally gets me.

'Tell them where to go' she laughs

'I wish I could believe me'

O_O

Beth's time in the village was almost up and when she left I knew I was gonna be gutted.

She took me to bar west and cheered me up when I was down, all the stuff Aaron used to do but she didn't see what I couldn't do and only what I could do unlike mum and the rest of them.

She told me she was leaving at 2pm to go home to Scotland and I begged her to take me with her.

'I can go away for a weekend can't I?'

'I dunno' she didn't sound so sure but finally agreed 'Ok we will sneak away tonight'

She packed a bag for me and herself and loaded me into the van while mum was asleep and Aaron was at Flynn's and we drove into the night.

'Hello world' I called as we drove to Scotland

'Your mum or boyfriend is going to kill me and I'm not sure which'

'Leave them to me let's just focus on a fun weekend'

'You will be the death of me Walsh'

'I don't care I no longer feel trapped'

Beth laughed and we were so excited about the weekend.

O_O

Monday came all too quickly and soon Jackson was back to being trapped.

'Where the hell have you been' Hazel snapped

'Nice to see you too' I said

'Jay we were worried sick' Aaron said

'No need Beth knows how to look after me'

'Hazel this wasn't my idea' Beth stated

'Then why go along with it'

'You could have hurt him' Aaron said

'I didn't wanna hurt him I promise'

'Ye she gave me a nice time unlike you lot who see me for what I can't do not what I can do, Beth stick around I need you and Aaron I'm jealous of Flynn I only want you to want me it was a stupid suggestion'

'Consider him gone Jay' Aaron said kissing him

'I'll take you where you want to go from now on love' mum said

'Thanks you both for finally agreeing with me that I'm ok, life's gonna be a whole lot better now' I said with a grin.

The End :)


End file.
